


Les problèmes ou bien la musique?

by nikuy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Dirty Talk, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intoxicated, horny, and...wasn't that a sexgod I saw singing before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les problèmes ou bien la musique?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Uh...I still have the NoiAo A/B/O AU? Yes. Yes I do. But NoiAo Band AU is...is what I need right now. I just need dumb, stylish, hot babies being dumb and adorable.
> 
> Yes, this part is smut because smut is easy, not because that's what I do. Also, when I finished this, I hadn't thought about their clothes, so details are missing in this one. I'm doing more reasearch now, hopefully I can write something better for the continuation. And pardon for grammar and typos, I'm always half-asleep when doing this.
> 
> Series title is Stromae's song, of course. This part's title is also from the same song.
> 
> Anyway, I need sleep. I'm looking forward to your comments! If you want to find me and my dumb headcanons, I'm nikkuy on tumblr.

The air in the live house was thick with smoke and a low buzz. Some talked, some laughed, made out, and being too out of it on some illegal substances. They put on some rock music on low, specifically set to build the atmosphere. It wasn’t as if it made any difference for Aoba. The stuffs he just got was real good it didn't take more than two hit for him to feel the blood rushing to all the right places on his body, riling him up even more than an hour ago when he had to monitor the stage. He also felt a little more sensitive than he should had been, the noises grew louder but it only served to entertain him. He laughed as he left the corner where Mizuki was giggling on the floor with some girls lolling their pretty little heads on his shoulders. They would be going home on their separate ways tonight.

 

It felt good like this and he knew what he wanted to do. His eyes roamed all over the packed club, searching for the figure he had been eyeing all night. A blond, lean man with prominent muscles showing right through his black A-shirt, dark green jeans, and a pair of white boots. He couldn't get the man out of his head, not after he heard his deep, powerful, and rough voice singing some French rock electro an hour prior. He never wanted to fuck someone that quick.

 

He thought maybe that dude already left before the after party. With how his band was new around here, he should be staying to get to know people, but his stoic look didn't actually show a personality that like to mingle all that much. And fuck him sideways, Mizuki just had to give him those two tiny strips of white that made him all tingly and too cozy to remember hot blond's band. What was it called again? Rough...something?

 

Instead of digging for his memory, he giggled as he thought of the things that guy could probably do to him rough. He walked towards the back exit for some air, and hopefully to clear his head a little as an intoxicated mind and the kinkiest of fantasies usually made him do something he'd regret. Stumbling out, he shivered at the cold, refreshing night breeze and sloppily tried to find his cigs and lighter when he realized that he wasn't alone.

 

A pair of citrine eyes bored into his and he kept his gaze still for a few seconds until he recognized those eyes. Chuckling, he leaned back onto a wall; "Fuck..." he then managed to laugh and turned his eyes back to the citrine eyes, only to find the hot blond he had been wishing to break his ass standing there. “Fuck, it's you."

 

Hot blond merely shrugged as he exhaled some smoke, tipping the ash off his cig and gazed at the slighter man, "It's you, too." he sounded nonchalant, but if only Aoba wasn't so high, he would be able to hear amusement in that deep voice. Looking a little closer than before, he just noticed the number of piercing the man sported on his face alone and the fact that his hair was styled on low mohawk with military undercut.

 

"...I saw your band...whatcha' call it again...?" the blue-haired man giggled as he leaned against the wall, it felt like he was melting against the moldy, flat surface.

 

"Ruff Rabbit." The blond eyed him long and put the cig back on his lips momentarily before he let out a long puff of smoke, adding, "Of course you did. You're the soundman or something..."

 

Chuckling, Aoba lit up his own cig, "Cheeky, aren't you? That's okay, though." he let the smoke escaped his lips loosely as he spoke, "Swell voice, cool performance, but more than that, you're kinda' hot too." he bit the filter of his cig with a cheeky grin.

 

The slightly taller man merely raised one thin eyebrow; his piercings glimmered under the poor lighting in the dirty alley. "I get that a lot."

 

Aoba doubled over his plain reaction, "I know you're new around here, but damn." He giggled, nearly like a madman if it weren't for the substance spreading in his system, "I don't usually hit on guys like this, you know."

 

This time, the taller man made a small smirk that only fueled Aoba even more, "I do know you, Sly Blue." He took a drag on his cig before puffing the smoke out leisurely, "Supposedly you're the Nancy everyone has in their wet dreams."

 

"I'm flattered." He fixed his hoodie and sighed, "If you're asking me, though, I hate Sid."

 

The taller man shrugged and tossed his cig before he put it off under his heel, "Fair enough."

 

"I don't mind if you like Nancy, though."

 

The phrase would sound less sinful coming out of Aoba's lips if it wasn't for the suggestive tug on the zipper of his hoodie. The citrine orbs found the hazel pair, now turning into thin golden rings around dilated pupils. If anything, Aoba looked more like a kitten high on catnip. The taller man shrugged and leaned onto the wall, throwing a bored look at the blue-haired man before him, his lips arched into something akin to a smirk.

 

"I'm flattered."

 

"You should be more than flattered." The blue haired man took a step closer, his eyes glinted dangerously. "How far is your place?"

 

"Not far enough."

 

*

 

Aoba didn't peg the vocalist for the type to live the way he did when they arrived at the 1LDK apartment. Though it was a considerably posh one, it was so...plain. No sofa or coffee table in the living room, only computer screens and CPU's with the cables and many other alien stuffs scattered all over the floor, empty tiny kitchen with pizza boxes piling up and a fridge, a bathroom, and a bedroom behind a sliding door.

 

At least the bedroom appeared to be somewhat personalized. There was a dressing table full of many different accessories strewn about along with some makeup, hair products, and a pricey-looking perfume bottle. There was a wheeled hanger in the corner displaying some clothes, boots lining up in another corner near the bathroom, and a messy double bed in the middle of the room. He also noticed that there was a white wooden guitar standing in a silent corner, papers laying around, and a bunny-shaped crystal ashtray on the floor.

 

The blue-haired man would probably ask the blond as many questions as he could muster if he were sober, but now he cared only for the prominent bulk he was feeling in his hand and the hands squeezing his hips teasingly. It wasn't slow, but it didn't go too fast. He found comfort in latching his lips on the crook of blond's slender neck, feeling him twitch and shudder at every lick and nibble. Aoba had always loved having something in his mouth, cocks and pills were never on his top ten list, but blond's neck made its way up quite fast. He couldn't wait until he could get a taste of him.

 

"Hey," he breathed heatedly, momentarily glancing at the deep, crimson mark he left on the flushing skin, "what did you say your name again?" he nonchalantly asked as he began to remove his hoodie.

 

The taller man glanced at him, his expression barely shifted, but Aoba could see the dark glint in his dilating pupils and decided that was a good enough reaction. "Noiz."

 

"Noiz..." Aoba tasted the odd name on his tongue; his Nirvana tee soon followed his hoodie, "Is that your stage name?"

 

Noiz eyed him rather coldly at the question, his reply sounded a bit grim. "That's my name."

 

"Fine." Aoba shrugged and began to unbuckle his slacks when Noiz leaned closer. He was slow, but it startled him enough to push the man off with a snarl. "No kissing."

 

Noiz didn't even falter at the sudden change in Aoba's voice, "Why?"

 

"It's weird." the slighter man blushed a little and opted to tug on Noiz's A shirt, "Take it off, Noiz, I would've thought you're not up to this at all if I didn't feel you up like this." He muttered.

 

Sighing, Noiz took his top off and unbuckled his jeans; Aoba watched his every move intently. The flush on his cheeks bloomed darker and darker, he felt himself getting wet from a mere display of flushed, statuesque torso before him. His eyes were quick to catch the tiny bellybutton ring. However, before he could question it, the taller man casually took his erection out and Aoba was at loss of words. Not only he was thick and long, the other man's cock was adorned with piercings as well; one Prince Albert, two barbells on the underside and a ring hanging right below. The blue-haired man nearly moaned at the sight, his mouth watered at the expectation of how it would feel to have that gorgeous dick in his mouth and ass, rubbing all the way in-

 

"If you like it that much, do something."

 

Aoba faltered for a moment as he looked at Noiz's face and found the vocalist smirking haughtily as he began to rub that oh-so-mouth-watering girth, making the tip wet with pre. He had to get himself together; he hated it when people could read him that easily. "Shut up." he murmured as he sat his ass on the bed—it was kinda' comfy, the bed—and wrapped a hand around the hard cock, gulping when thumb failed to meet his forefinger as he encircled his fingers around the base.

 

The taller man was about to speak again, but there was no way Aoba would give him the pleasure. He bent close and nibbled on the angry tip, causing the other man to jolt as he dug the crown with his tongue teasingly, sucking and licking. He smiled triumphantly as Noiz's breath grew ragged over the time, tucking the long blue hair behind Aoba's ears gently, tilting the man's face up so he could see Aoba's face better as he sucked on his cock. Aoba didn't mind and even locked his eyes on the citrine orbs. They were dark with lust and reservation; he could see it in those eyes.

 

Slowly, Aoba began to take him in inch by inch, stretching the corners of his lips in the process while failing to keep his own saliva in. He was more than halfway through when he felt the tip hitting him at the back of his throat, making him choke a little and look up as he felt a hand behind his head. Noiz didn't look all that different; he didn't give anything apart from his heavy breathing and dilated pupils. Aoba didn't like it, so he tried to relax his gag reflex and deep-throated him in one go, burying his nose into the coarse blonde hair at the base, making his own eyes water.

 

"...Fuck..."

 

He could hear Noiz hissing and it made him twitch in his pants. Slacking his jaw, he began to set a slow pace as he bobbed his head, back and forth, in and out, letting the thick shaft sliding in and out of his throat smoothly. He then went back to nibbling the dripping tip, tasting the unfamiliar taste by the tip and flushed at the thickness, tugging on the piercing playfully with his teeth.

 

"What's wrong?" Aoba grinned, "You like my mouth that much?"

 

Noiz inhaled with a small frown and pushed the other man a little, "Pants off."

 

Feigning annoyance, Aoba clicked his tongue and pulled away to take his jeans off. While doing so, Noiz reattached his mouth on his nape, grinning at the twitch Aoba gave away while he was trying to kick his slacks off. As he leaned back to take his briefs off, he could feel Noiz's heat emanating from his naked thighs, and from the hardness that was pressing against his lower back, he knew that Noiz was as eager as he was. He failed to tease the blond as Noiz cut him off by creeping his hands up to his chest, pressing and flattening the perky nubs against his warm palms.

 

Aoba clicked his tongue in annoyance after an embarrassingly lewd moan escaped his lips, but Noiz already picked up on that and pushed him flat on the bed. Blinking, Aoba looked up at the other man's dark face in confusion before he realized what was going on.

 

"H-hey-"

 

The taller man managed to hold him down easily and glanced at the white briefs, snug around the blue-haired man's crotch. There were wet stains around the bulk as well. He raised one eyebrow and threw Aoba a look, "Cute."

 

Aoba's cheeks went crimson, but whatever profanities he wanted to throw at the blond never reached the tip of his tongue as a nimble hand began to rub its way up his own balls to the leaking tip over the flimsy underwear. He gasped and groaned, liking the nonchalant roughness in the ministration, but he still did not want Noiz to enjoy his reactions. He was never like this before, which was why he was the hardest catch in town. Men and women alike would be too eager to throw themselves his way, submitting to his every whim. That was probably why he felt somewhat annoyed that Noiz was unaffected by his reputation.

 

The taller man tugged on his briefs down and smirked, "You're so wet."

 

Sly Blue does not blush. He definitely never blushed, but there he was, getting flustered too many times in one night, and they just got started.

 

"Fuck you." Aoba gritted his teeth but raised his hips a bit to let Noiz sliding his briefs off, though.

 

"I believe it's the other way around." Noiz muttered as he pushed Aoba's thighs up, nearly bending him in half. If he were not so flexible, Aoba would have protested at the suddenness. "Hold 'em up."

 

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?" Aoba grumbled but he did it anyway, unabashedly exposing himself to the taller man.

 

Noiz eyed him while breathing heavily before he reached out for a condom and the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He ripped the foil packaging open and slipped it on himself, eyes kept on glancing at Aoba's inviting bottom. He quickly squirted some lube onto his hand and ran the sticky, wet fingertips around the tight pucker. The blue haired man did a sharp intake at both the cold liquid and the foreign fingers teasing his opening. Noiz could see him twitch and smirked a little before he pushed a finger in rather abruptly. He had Aoba squeaking at the sudden intrusion and let the man relax around his finger before he did anything else.

 

"Surprisingly tight." The blond commented nonchalantly as he slowly dragged his finger out, enjoying the sight of the other squirming.

 

"Nh...you jerk...ah!" The smaller body jolted at another two fingers prodding along with the first. It was already snug before, now it left him breathless. He was not ready, but the slight burn around his orifice made it feel somewhat hotter. Sighing, he wriggled his hips a little; hands gripping the bed sheet at both the dull pain and the tiny sparks of pleasure. "M-move it..."

 

Raising an eyebrow, Noiz smirked before complying by pulling his fingers and pushed them back in; massaging the sticky, hot inner walls. The familiar bumpy but incredibly velvety walls squeezed his fingers at his ministration, making his own breath ragged and his cock twitched at the feeling of the hot tunnel around his digits. He began to stretch his fingers, feeling around the tense walls for something, reducing Aoba into a hot panting mess. Every crook of a finger and every time he pried the hole open, Aoba would mewl but he would refuse to beg. The muscles began to loosen some more and he began to move his fingers deftly, intently watching how those pink, lush lips would part to release silent moans, how occasional mewls would slip past them. Amber eyes glistened with tears, looking even bigger with his pupils dilating like that, rosy cheeks dusted with more and more pink, saliva dripping from his chin, sweat ruining silky blue hair...

 

"Fuck it...,” he muttered as he pulled his fingers completely out, leaving Aoba gaping with a disappointed noise and a betrayed look.

 

Aoba's disappointment dissipated quickly as soon as Noiz tugged his own jeans down and grabbed his own dick. The blue-haired man's eyes sparkled at the sight. His mouth was watering at the thought of that huge, pierced shaft inside of him, rubbing his nerves, titanium barbells dragging against his insides...

 

"Fuck me..." he breathlessly muttered, one hand slipping to his own rump to spread himself open, "Come on, Noiz...fuck me now..."

 

Only then Aoba saw Noiz twitched (or was it a figment of his imagination?) before he forgot any question, any taunt he want to throw his company’s way as fingers bruising his hips and hot, slick shaft pushing into him excruciatingly slow. He wanted to scream, to tell the other man how sweet the burn of the stretch was, but his voice just failed him. His eyes opened wide, staring at nothing as Noiz stretched him the more he pushed in. He could not care less that his saliva now running down his chin from keeping his mouth open for too long, he could not give a fuck that he clamped around Noiz like a horny 15 year-old school girl would. All he wanted was more of that sweet pain that promised him pleasure, more than he thought he would be getting tonight.

 

Fully sheathed, after enough struggle, Noiz found difficulties to breath. It was tight. Way tighter for him than he thought it would be. Aoba clamped around him as if refusing to let go, and it looked so hot he did not want to think about anything anymore. He traced the darkened bruises along Sly Blue’s narrow waist, he feeling him shudder underneath him. When he looked down, Aoba’s eyes were half-lidded, cheeks so rosy and pink, glistening with his own saliva as he twitched a little when Noiz shifted. Hazel eyes now moist while trying to find focus. It stirred something in Noiz awake, and as if in trance, the blond suddenly rammed in.

 

Aoba screamed at the suddenness, automatically bracing his thighs harder. It felt like nothing he had ever felt, the foreign girth and piercings teased his insides more mercilessly than what he wished before. The sweet, dull pain from the stretch was definitely delicious he could almost taste it, but the fact that it did not take much for Noiz to reach that special spot of his made his eyes rolled back behind the eyelids. The blue-haired man didn’t even realize when he started to moan with abandon. He tried hard to keep his eyes open to watch the unbelievably thick shaft disappearing into his lower body, slick with lube, and looked just as good as it felt. Noiz was no virgin, it was obvious, but it was a pleasant surprise to see him eagerly moving his hips back-and-forth like a pro over him. His lips parted just enough for him to breathe through his mouth, sometimes hissing at the tight heat squeezing the life out of him. When Aoba saw him biting his lower lip, he pulled out completely, leaving Aoba’s jaw hanging with confusion and disappointment.

 

“Turn over.” Noiz’s breath ragged and if it meant Aoba would be filled to the brim again, he would take as much orders as Noiz wanted. He rolled over and bucked up his hips with his back arched invitingly. Without being told, he spread himself for Noiz and dipped a finger inside of himself.

 

“Right here, Noiz...do me good…” he purred shamelessly.

 

The blond just had to bury his cock once again into him, keeping Aoba’s hand there so he could stretch him more with a finger inside. Aoba convulsed and Noiz thought he was about to come, so he wrapped his other hand over Aoba’s mouth and whispered, “Come when I’m inside.”

 

How Aoba loved the idea. He grinned and licked the blond’s hand, making it retreat in surprise. “Fill me up, then…”

 

The taller man spread the cheeks again and impaled himself deep, gritting his teeth at the unbearable tightness as Aoba arched back with his lips parted in a silent scream. Noiz could feel he was getting close, real close, and suddenly Aoba jolted in his grip and drops of sticky white cream stained the crumpled bedsheet. A part of Noiz felt somewhat disappointed that he didn’t see the look on that face when he reached his climax, but a larger part of him wanted nothing but to pull that hips back to him and thrust harder, so he did. Growling, he ignored Aoba’s squirming, enjoying the slick warmth around him blindlessly, he was so close he might just imagined Aoba laughing at him.

 

His orgasm washed through him swiftly when he was deeply impaled, snug and wet. For a moment, he wished he could’ve taken the condom off and painted him white inside, but the thought evaporated just as he came down from his high and rolled to his side of the bed, panting. If he was not so clueless about what he was feeling at the moment, he was sure he’d jump on the blue-haired man again just like the rest of the local scene would. He felt movement on his side and when he glanced, he saw Aoba lying on his back, a pleasant look on his face.

 

“I kinda’ wished you didn’t have to put the rubber on.”

 

Noiz agreed silently, but now that he was more sober than he was a few minutes ago, he felt it was the right thing to do. For all he knew, an hour from now on, they would turn back into strangers for each other again anyway. It was merely a mutual agreement for both their interests, nothing he was not aware of.

 

“You’re quite good, bunny-boy.” Aoba could feel the areas that would be sore the next day and it made him giddy. Sex always put a smile on his face. A _good_ one though…

 

“Yea, whatever.” the taller man sighed, “You really need to use more teeth when giving a head, though.”

 

Silence suddenly stretched between them. They were tired, anyway, Noiz thought. Also, it wasn’t as if they got anything in common to talk about. That was probably why he was a bit surprised when Aoba suddenly scrambled on the bed to sit and when he turned his gaze at him; he found the soundman glaring at him.

 

“What did you mean by that?” he hissed.

 

The blond raised an eyebrow, “Exactly like how it sounds.”

 

Aoba’s frown deepened and the smile disappeared as if it had never been there at all, “Are you saying that my blowjob sucks?”

 

“If you’re into puns, yes it is, but no, that’s not what I’m talking about.” Noiz gave an annoyed reply. Aoba’s voice was too loud to his liking and he was sleepy, “It wasn’t bad or anything, but you should get going now. I’m fucking tired.”

 

Offended, Aoba ignored the dull pain on his lower back as he rolled off the bed and stomped to take his scattered clothes to put them on with lightning speed. Throwing one last look at the naked figure on the bed, he raised his voice, “You think your studded dick is so good, huh? I tell you what: it sucks and I hope you’ll get impotent one of these days. Go to fucking hell and eat your rotten dick.”

 

The blue-haired man stormed away with a loud slam of the apartment door, causing the most quizzical look on Noiz he did not even think his face could make. What the fuck was that? He was happily grinding himself on this “rotten” dick only a few moments ago, and now he was wreaking havoc? Was it because he kicked him out? However, it was an unspoken agreement between them; Aoba did tell him he wasn’t going to stay. Someone like Aoba doesn’t talk about his sex virtues for pride. That was exactly why they were going to be strangers on the next day, right? Strangers, _not_ enemies. What the hell?

 

Groaning, Noiz lost his need for sleep. “What a pain in the ass.”

 


End file.
